Torn
by OK22
Summary: After hearing that her husband Sonic died after an attack by Doctor Eggman. Amy begins a new relationship and a new life with Shadow. Then when the unexpected happens, Amy will be torn between two loves. SonAmyShad
1. Chapter 1

Amy smiled as she looked at the pictures in her wedding scrapbook. Everything still felt surreal. She couldn't believe that she had actually married Sonic the hedgehog. A lot of their friends couldn't believe it either . Sonic had tried to run away from Amy's advances for years. Amy couldn't really blame him though. After awhile she decided the whole thing was silly and stopped after giving Sonic an apology. Ironically after she stopped doing this he became much more drawn to her. Everything had been going great so far. They were working as freedom fighters and lived in a nice home.

Amy looked up from her book to look out the window. Earlier Tails had notified Sonic that he had found Eggman's latest base. So Sonic went off to go destroy it. Amy wanted to go with him but he was confident that he could handle it himself and insisted on going alone. Amy was a little worried but she was confident that Sonic would be fine.

Meanwhile Sonic had just reached the center room of Eggman's base. It had taken him a while to reach the center because the doctor had set up a wide array of traps and obstacles along the way. He figured that Eggman had used the traps to stall him while he completed some large and dangerous project but after looking around the room he saw nothing but the doctor in his egg mobile.

"You've really outdone yourself this time. What's the occasion doc?" Sonic asked with a smirk, although he secretly worried about a possible device lurking behind the bare walls.

"Well what can I say Sonic? I like to go out with a bang!" in an instant Eggman pulled out a device and pressed the button. He flew out from a hole in the roof in the base taking along some extra cargo as the base exploded below him. The whole thing had been a trap.

"Sonic!" Tails had been watching from outside and ran over to the debris. Hoping to find Sonic among the wreckage. He searched until sunset but there was still no trace of him.

_I'm sure he got away _Tails tried to assure himself _he'll come back here, or maybe he went home._ _Maybe I'll check to see if he's there. If he's not home I'll get Knuckles and Amy to help find him._

Tails turned around to go to Sonic's house and found himself face to face with Eggman.

"Hello Miles." he sneered

"Where's Sonic? What did you do to him?" Tails demanded

"I finally got rid of the pest!" Eggman exclaimed proudly "I came back here to pick up a few things and I noticed you were here. You can tell all of your friends that they won't be seeing me around anymore. I'm getting old and Sonic's gone so I'm retiring. I never took over the world but you can't have everything in life. I'm satisfied with what I've accomplished. Enjoy the rest of your pathetic life if you can and I will do the same." with that he went to his egg mobile and flew away.

Tails was in complete shock. He couldn't believe that Sonic was really gone. He sat there until nightfall wondering how all of this could have happened until a voice broke the silence.

"Tails what happened?"

Tails turned around to find Knuckles standing among the wreckage.

"S-sonic's gone." he stammered with tears in his eyes "Eggman blew up the base and now Sonic's gone!" Tails broke down sobbing.

Knuckles took a moment to process the information then sat down with Tails.

"We have to go and tell the others and you need to go home. Cosmo was worried about you and called me."

Tails was so wrapped up in his own grief he had forgotten about the others, including his own wife and Amy. "Poor Amy!" he cried "They were so happy together! Why did this happen? Its not fair!"

"I know Tails I know but we have to go back. I'll take you home and tell everyone what happened."

The two walked home in the moonlight heads hung low in grief. Knuckles took Tails home and explained everything to Cosmo. He then went back to Angel Island to tell his wife Julie-Su what had happened and to ask her to come along to help break the devastating news to Amy.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile Amy picked up another scrapbook. This one was about her last birthday, the first one after their wedding to be exact.

"So where do you want to go?" Sonic had asked her.

"I'm actually not quite sure." she replied

"You know while I've been out running I've found some really beautiful places that I've been meaning to show you. Would you like to see them?"

"Of course I would."

"Alright then." He picked her up and started running towards his destination.

After a couple of minutes they arrived and Amy gasped in awe. It was a breathtaking waterfall.

"This isn't even the best part. Come over here in this cave."

Sonic grabbed Amy's hand and led her inside a cave behind the waterfall. It didn't look very good in her opinion it was mostly just dirt and cobwebs.

Suddenly Sonic stopped and Amy looked around. It appeared to be a dead end and Amy still wondered what was so great about this place. Sonic then reached for his back quills and pulled out a huge flashlight. He flipped in on and suddenly Amy saw the beauty of it all. Hundreds of colorful gems were sparkling upon the cave walls and ceiling.

"Its beautiful!" Amy was too distracted to notice Sonic picking some gems out of the walls at the time. They left after a while and Sonic took Amy to his next destination. It took longer to get there because they were going to a completely different part of the planet.

They arrived in beautiful field full of cherry blossom trees. Cherry blossoms were blowing in the wind and floating on the ground. Amy turned around for a moment and discovered that Sonic was gone but he returned a few moments later with a picnic basket and blanket.

They stayed until sunset then went back to their home town. After wards they decided to go out to dinner at one of the most romantic restaurants in town. Before they got there however Sonic stopped at a local jewelry store and told Amy to wait outside.

"Why did you want to go to the jewelry store?" Amy asked hoping he had something special for her.

"You'll just have to wait and see." he replied with a wink.

Amy decided not to say anything more about it and the two had a great dinner talking about the great day they had. The two began to head home, but Sonic stopped back at the jewelry store first. He came out with a plastic bag and Amy was curious about what was in it, but Sonic wouldn't tell her until they came home.

"I bet you're wondering what this is huh?" he teased then he opened the bag and finally let her have her gift.

It was a headband similar to the ones Amy wore a lot, but this one was cloth and the top of it was covered in those beautiful red gems they had seen earlier. The sides that weren't covered in the gems (as to allow it to be tied on) revealed close to matching red fabric.

Amy was delighted and gave Sonic a quick hug, thanked him, then removed the headband she was previously wearing so she could try on her new gift. After she finished she ran over to the nearest mirror to see how it looked. It was absolutely stunning and Sonic couldn't agree more.

Amy closed the book and sighed. Oh what a wonderful day that was and she was sure there would be more to come. She looked out the window and realized the sun had already set. Sonic should have been home by now. Moments later there was a knock on the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Amy ran to the door hoping to see Sonic but instead saw Knuckles and Julie-Su.

"Where's Sonic? Is everything OK?" she asked worriedly. She could tell from the looks on their faces that something had gone wrong.

"Amy I'm really sorry." Knuckles began "The whole thing was a trap and Eggman blew it up. Sonic is gone."

"No! How could this happen?" Amy fell to the floor in tears.

Julie-Su came over to comfort her. "Amy I'm so sorry. If there's anything Knuckles and I can do to help you. Please let us know."

"I'm need to go and tell everyone else. Could you stay here with Amy?" Knuckles asked Julie-Su.

"Sure no problem." She replied guiding Amy to the couch and handing her to some tissues she'd brought with her.

After going around town to tell everyone along with making several phones calls Knuckles came back to pick up Julie-Su but she insisted on staying and helping Amy for a few days.

"Naturally she's completely devastated." Julie whispered to Knuckles so that way she wouldn't wake Amy who was sleeping on the couch next to her. "I think I should stay and try to help her out with the house and things like that." Knuckles agreed.

Amy was grateful for the help. Between having to help plan for the funeral, deal with the insurance, and grieving. She was too exhausted to do much else.

"I keep expecting him to come through the door." she admitted to Julie-Su. "I still can't believe it."

It hit her about a week later a funeral was held. Sonic's body was never recovered so they couldn't bury him, but they still had a headstone and a service. A lot of Sonic's friends and relatives showed up to say their final goodbyes. After the service was held the public was allowed to come to the grave site and pay their respects as well. Amy came back late in the evening after everyone had left and placed a blue rose on his grave. She stood there at his headstone and realized that Sonic wouldn't be coming back.

After that day Amy only wore black except for the jeweled headband that Sonic had given her on her birthday. She still did regular things such as hang out with her friends and function normally and there were times where she was really happy, but deep down there was a part of her that still mourned for the love she lost. She was very lonely without Sonic around, but she knew he would want her to be happy.

Due to Sonic being gone and no longer having to worry about the threat of Eggman the freedom fighters disbanded and Amy got a job at G.U.N working with Rouge and Shadow. After a couple of months Amy started to feel better and Rouge suggested that Amy should start dating, but Amy didn't really want to. Yes she was very lonely but she had loved Sonic for all those years. It would be hard to find someone else now but sometimes still she did wonder what it would be like to start over with someone else.


	4. Chapter 4

One morning about a year after Sonic died Amy decided to put some flowers on Sonic's grave before heading to work.

She put on a black business suit with matching heels along with the red jeweled headband she'd been wearing everyday for several months now and headed to the graveyard. When she reached Sonic's headstone she sat down and placed the flowers in a vase.

"I really miss you…Everyone misses you." She whispered

After sitting there for a few minutes she decided it was time to go. She was about to make her way out of the graveyard when she saw someone she knew a few graves away.

"Shadow?"

The dark hedgehog's ears perked at the sound up his name. He looked up and saw Amy walking toward him.

"Hi Shadow what are you doing here…oh."

She glanced down at the gravestone in front of Shadow and noticed the name Maria Robotnik inscribed on it.

"I was just putting some flowers on it." he told her quietly.

"Same here but I'm going to work now so…I guess I'll see you there."

"I was just heading out myself. Would you mind if I come with you?" Shadow asked when she was a few steps away.

"Sure we work at the same place after all." Shadow caught up with her and the two began walking to work. Amy although flattered by Shadow's kindness was a bit surprised by his offer. Although Amy was one of the few people who knew that deep down Shadow had a caring side. He had helped her and Sonic a few times and it was actually him who helped her find a job at G.U.N. So maybe if wasn't so strange...

"So how have you been?" he asked her

Now he was actually talking to her! Shadow didn't really talk to anyone very often unless it was about something at work so this was a bit unusual.

"I'm doing fine...I still miss him though."

"It gets better with time."

"Yes I know I feel better about it than I did months ago. I'm trying to keep myself busy."

"That's good."

The two continued to talk until they got to work. After working their shifts Shadow surprised Amy once again by asking her out to dinner.

"There's that new place that just opened up downtown and I thought you might like it."

Amy wasn't so sure at first but she hadn't eaten out for a while and it would be nice to go out with someone for a change. She usually ate her meals at home alone.

"Sure that sounds nice but do you mind if I go home and change first? I think I'm a little overdressed."

"No problem." he warped her to her house and waited outside while she ran in to get a quick change of clothes.

While Amy tried to pick out something to wear she wondered why Shadow would ask her out to dinner. She figured he felt bad for her and that he was just trying to be nice. I that was the case then why did she feel a bit guilty about the whole thing?

"He'd want me to be happy." She told herself once again leaving the mirror. She grabbed her purse and headed out the door.

"Hey Shadow I'm ready." she had swapped her business suit for a more casual black dress but she still wore her red headband.

"Great." he warped them both to the restaurant.

Dinner was great. The two were a little nervous at first but after talking a little while they started to relax. Amy was glad she had decided to come and Shadow was Amy had a nice time. He knew what it was like to lose someone.

After dinner Shadow warped her home.

"Thank you so much Shadow. Dinner was great."

"No problem Amy I'll see you at work." he turned around and warped away.

The next morning Amy got up and went to work. She headed to her desk to take a look at some paperwork when Rouge the bat walked up behind her.

"So I heard you and Shadow went on a date last night..."


	5. Chapter 5

** I want to note for anyone here that doesn't read the Sonic comics that Abraham Tower is the name of the G.U.N commander. It's the same guy from the games just with a name. Now then on with the chapter. **

"It wasn't a date." Amy replied annoyed.

"Well maybe it should have been. I think you two would look cute together."

"Rouge!" Amy whispered sharply "I'm not interested in dating anyone so will you just drop it already?"

"I'm sorry it's just that I feel really bad for you and you always tell me about how lonely you get. I think it would be a good idea for you to start dating."

"I understand what you're trying to do Rouge but I can't really imagine loving anyone other than Sonic..." Amy wiped a few tears from her eyes

"I see but in the very least maybe you should stop wearing black all the time. It's been a year and I don't think Sonic would want you wearing black for so long."

Amy looked down at her business suit and realized Rouge was probably right. Sonic wouldn't have wanted her to do that for too long.

"Alright then how about we go shopping this weekend?" Amy asked

"Sounds great!" Rouge replied

Suddenly Shadow came over "Commander Abraham Tower wants us in his office right away." Rouge and Amy followed Shadow to the office wondering what type of mission they would have to go on today. When they got to his office the commander began to describe their assignment.

"Bad news" he began "Last night it appears that someone broke in and stole one of our laptops. The laptop unfortunately contains top secret information. Luckily the laptop has a tracker so we know where it is. Your job is to capture the thief and return the laptop to HQ. Is this clear?"

The three of them nodded.

"Good you are to leave as soon as you are ready."

The three left and began to prepare for the mission. Amy and Rouge changed their clothes to black bodysuits and gathered equipment. Shadow decided to grab a chaos emerald. After figuring out the laptop's location using a tracker they grabbed their G.U.N motorcycles and sped of. They figured it would be better to use motorcycles so Shadow's super speed or warping wouldn't attract attention.

They stopped at an old abandoned building where according to the tracker was the location of the laptop. Inside the place was all one floor but had several hallways. After walking a short distance they found two different paths to enter.

"Amy and I will take the path on the left and you take the one on the right." Shadow ordered. Because Amy had less experience he often paired up with her when they split up like this.

Shadow and Amy took their path while Rouge took hers. Amy turned on the G.U.N communication device so that way they could still keep in contact with Rouge in case there was a problem. The hallway was beginning to get dark so it was hard to see. Suddenly Shadow tripped up something and fell forward.

"Shadow?" hearing him fall Amy walked forward to see what had happened as a result she tripped on the same thing he did, falling forward right on top of him as he had turned around to get himself up. Their faces were only a few inches from each other and noticing this they both blushed a little and apologized. suddenly loud sirens interrupted the slightly awkward moment. Turns out what they had tripped on was a rope to signal an alarm The two got up and stood back to back with each other and waited for an attack.

Moments later two human men came charging from the direction Amy and Shadow were originally heading to. Amy grabbed her hammer while Shadow held up a chaos spear and ordered them to surrender. The men refused and tried to attack. Amy jumped ahead of Shadow knocking one of the men out with her hammer. While this was happening Shadow threw the chaos spear at one of the other guys stunning him. Then There were no more attackers and the two men lay unconscious on the ground. Amy and Shadow tied them up and continued on their way to find the laptop.

They reached the end of the hallway which led into a giant room. It seemed empty for the most part except for a couple of boxes and right in the middle of the room on a black stand was the laptop. They didn't rush to retrieve it right away as they knew it probably wouldn't be left out in the open unless there was a trap so they cautiously approached the stand. When they finally reached it after careful examination they discovered oddly that there were in fact no traps. Shadow was still careful however as he lifted it off. The two headed back toward the exit and picked up their now prisoners on the way. Rouge was already waiting for them at the entrance.

"We caught two men and retrieved the laptop." Shadow informed her

" Great! I caught their leader and called the cops and they'll be coming to pick them up shortly."

"Why do you think they took it?" Amy asked while they waited for the cops to arrive.

"There was probably a lot of information on there." Shadow replied

"Like what?" Rouge asked

Shadow shook his head "I don't know exactly what but I'm sure it would be harmful it it landed in the wrong hands.

After the cops arrived and took the criminals to the police station Amy, Rouge, and Shadow got on their motorcycles with the laptop and went back to G.U.N HQ. After the laptop was returned the commander gave the three the rest of the day off.

Rouge decided to go do some treasure hunting and Amy had no idea what she was going to do with the rest of her day until Shadow asked her to lunch.

"If you don't have any other plans would you like to go to the cafe down the street?" he asked

After Rouge's comments about dating him Amy wanted to decline but in the end she decided to accept figuring that is was just a sympathetic gesture from a friend and co-worker. After all this was Shadow she was talking about! What could Rouge have possibly been thinking? He'd never fall in love with anyone right?


	6. Chapter 6

** For the rest of the month Shadow and Amy continued to go out for lunch together once a week. It was nice to have a friend to talk to but over time Amy started having different feelings for Shadow...She realized that she liked him more than just as a friend and coworker and it troubled her. She didn't want to fall in love with anyone else after what happened to Sonic...or did she? She was so confused she didn't know what to do. Then she remembered that it was very likely Shadow would never fall in love with anyone so she decided to just push her feelings away and continue their lunch dates but it was always in the back of her mind.**

One night Amy was having a sleep over at her house with Rouge, Cosmo, Cream, and Blaze. The girls were on the floor with their sleeping bags chatting.

"Anyway" Rouge started to tell the group "Amy's got a new boyfriend."

Everyone gasped

"Rouge he's not my boyfriend! We've only been going out as _friends _for a month!" Amy yelled then tried to throw a pillow at her.

"Oh _please_" Rouge retorted dodging the pillow "Don't deny it you two are totally into each other."

"No way!" Amy yelled "Shadow would never like anyone like that. You know how he is."

"Actually he does." Rouge replied "He told me he likes you but he isn't sure if he should tell you or not because of what you've been through."

"Really?" Amy whispered

"Uh huh." Rouge nodded "Personally I think you should go for it. I mean how sweet is that? I would have never expected that from him but you're right he really has a sensitive side doesn't he?

"Rouge I can't! I'm so confused I loved Sonic so much and I can't imagine falling in love with someone else but at the same time I'm tired of being alone!" Amy sobbed

"I'm really sorry Amy." Rouge apologized "I should have kept my mouth shut. I wasn't going to say anything but after you went out with Shadow for lunch you stopped wearing black and I thought getting into a relationship would help you..."

"I understand what you're trying to do Rouge...but I just don't know."

The moment was interrupted however when Rouge and Amy's phones started ringing. It was a call from G.U.N. They both quickly picked up their phones, it was very likely there was some type of emergency.

"Agent Amy and Agent Rouge..." it was Abraham Tower "I'm sorry to interrupt your evening but we need you for an urgent mission. We have just found the location of another chaos emerald and we need you two at the office as soon as possible."

"Sorry guys we've gotta go." Amy told her other friends apologetically "You guys can still hang out here if you want there's some snacks in the kitchen so help yourself." Then Amy and Rouge went off to change out of their pajamas and into some more work appropriate clothes.

When they got to the base they were given the emerald's location and once again they were working with Shadow. Their job was to retrieve the emerald before anyone else could get their hands on it and bring it back to the base. Once again taking their motorcycles they rode off to get the emerald.

They pulled up to an alley way and found the purple emerald lying in a garbage can.

_Well that was easy I'll just grab it and we can all go home._ Amy thought to herself as she went to go retrieve the emerald but just as she was about to grab it someone swiped it and started to run out of the alley.

Rouge and Shadow immediately gave chase and Amy quickly followed them. They weren't able to run as fast as they normally could because of the crowds in the street but the figure who seemed to be quite small was able to weave through them somewhat easily. The figure ran into another alley and tried to climb up a ladder leading to an apartment building. He was hardly on the first step however before he was caught by Shadow who had a grip on his jacket. He was about to threaten the figure into surrender until he realized it was only a poor scared little boy.

With a closer look Shadow could see he was a mobian wolf and that his clothes were tattered. His blue eyes gave a look of pure terror and were lined with tears. Shadow let go of the boy's jacket while Amy and Rouge watched from behind. Suddenly the boy fell to the ground sobbing.

"Please don't hurt me!" he begged "I found it earlier in the trash so I just set it on top so that way I could sell it later! Please don't hurt me!"

Amy and Rouge looked saddened by the boy's story and Shadow looked down at him with sympathy. He took out his wallet and pulled out a large handful of rings. He then got down on his knees to be at the boy's level and tapped him on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry I scared you. Here how about you sell it to us?" Shadow asked the boy kindly "I'll give you this much for it."

The boy looked up and sniffled then upon seeing the money his face brightened. He immediately handed Shadow the emerald and in return Shadow gave him the money.

The boy stared at the gleaming gold rings in his hands then carefully stuffed them under his jacket. "Thank you" the boy whispered then he turned around and ran off.

"That was so sweet of you." Shadow turned around to See Amy walking toward him "That poor child."

Rouge came up behind her and silently walked back to her motorcycle while still listening to Shadow and Amy's conversation.

"I feel kind of bad for scaring him like that." Shadow replied shaking his head

"Well you apologized and gave him some money." Amy reassured "So hopefully he will be okay." She looked at her watch "We had better report back to G.U.N. and then go home. It's late."

So the team went back on their motorcycles, reported back to G.U.N, and returned home. Amy and Rouge went back to the sleepover to find that all of her friends were asleep except for Cream who woke up at the sound of the door opening.

"Are you okay Amy? We were worried about you."

"I'm fine. I'll tell you all about it in the morning okay? I'm really tired now."

With that Cream went back to sleep while Amy and Rouge got ready for bed themselves. As she settled down under the covers of her sleeping bag Amy thought about what happened that evening. It was so sweet of Shadow to give money to the boy. It would seem so unlike him but she knew that Rouge was right, Shadow had a sensitive side. Perhaps that was part of reason she was drawn to him...


	7. Chapter 7

The next Monday after the mission with the orphan boy in the alley Amy was walking to work as usual. Shadow met up with her and started talking to her. Amy found this strange because he could easily just warp himself there but she seemed content to just walk and talk but Amy didn't mind. It was actually quite nice even though she still had her doubts.

The day was mostly uneventful so the two had even more time to talk between some secretarial jobs. Later on they went out for lunch again and as usual they had a great time. The weather was really nice so they were able to sit outside at a café.

After work Shadow and Amy were walking home when Shadow decided to ask her something.

"Hey Amy I was wondering…Would you like to go on a date this Friday night?"

Amy was a little stunned by the question at first. An actual date? So Rouge was right Shadow did like and she knew deep down that she liked him but she didn't really know if she was ready for that yet. She looked and saw Shadow waiting for her answer looking like he regretted asking her the question. Amy didn't want to hurt his feelings and deep down she really wanted to go but she kept thinking about her lost love.

"_Come on_" she thought to herself "_Sonic would want you to be happy._"

"Shadow…I'd love to go out with you."

"Really?" Shadow replied sounding eager "I mean that's great. Pick you up at seven?"

"Sure that sounds good."

She went home and immediately called Rouge who screamed through the phone.

"We have to decide what you want to wear! Do you know if the date is casual or formal?"

"He didn't say." Amy replied sounding surprisingly sullen.

"What's the matter? For someone going on a date you sound pretty sad."

"I was just thinking…about Sonic…"

"He would want you to be happy."

"I know but…"

"But nothing he would want you to go and enjoy yourself. You know you like Shadow and he likes you too. There is nothing else to it."

"Except Shadow and Sonic didn't really get along I know Sonic would want me to be happy but would he want me to be happy with _him_?"

"They may not have gotten along but you and Shadow get along _perfectly_. Ok maybe not perfectly but you two seem great together. Seriously Amy just go on the date and enjoy yourself. Besides you already told him you would go."

After the conversation Amy still wasn't sure so she called Cream, Cosmo, and Blaze who all said the same thing as Rouge. Finally Amy decided to go and enjoy herself.

The next day at work Amy asked Shadow what type of attire she should wear for the date. She was a little surprised to find out that it was a very fancy place and she would need formal attire.

Amy consulted Rouge once again on advice, this time for what dress she should wear. She also invited Cream and the three girls went shopping. Together they found the perfect dress. It was long and dark purple with faux purple and silver jewels encrusted along the waist and straps. For accessories she bought some silver and purple faux jeweled bracelets, a headband and a necklace to match the jewels on the dress. Later on she found the perfect pair of shoes; purple with silver faux jewels. When she got home and tried everything on in front of the mirror she thought she looked perfect.

Finally Friday evening arrived Amy got dressed and waited for Shadow to pick her up. After what seemed like forever the doorbell rang and Amy nervously got up to answer it. She opened the door and shadow was there wearing a black tuxedo with a red vest and tie and holding a red rose. He looked at her and was stunned.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you."

"This is for you." Shadow handed her the rose which Amy gratefully accepted. She looked at it then gave it a sniff.

"It smells lovely."

Shadow smiled

Amy took a minute to go back into the house and put the flower in a vase then the two headed out to the restaurant.

The two had settled in and placed their orders now there was only an awkward silence as for one neither of them had any idea what to say. This wasn't just a casual lunch date between friends this was a real date and they were both nervous.

Amy looked up and admired the restaurant décor.

"This place is beautiful." She sighed breaking the silence

"I'm glad you like it. I was hoping you would."

The two wound up having a lovely dinner together and afterward they walked together holisnd through the local park. Shadow reached over to hold her hand but Amy resisted.

"Sorry about that." Shadow sighed

"Actually it's okay" Amy replied taking back Shadow's hand with a smile. Shadow smiled back and the two continued their walk then sat down on on a park bench to gaze at the moon and stars.

"It's such a beautiful night." Amy sighed "Thank you Shadow I had a wonderful time."

"Your Welcome." He replied "I had a great time too."

He turned to look at her and she turned to look at him and then almost by instinct they closed their eyes leaned closer to each other for a kiss but just as their lips were about to touch Amy pulled away realizing what she was about to do.

"Shadow I'm sorry it's just…It's just too soon." Amy's eyes started to brim with tears

Shadow was slightly taken aback but he didn't say anything. For in a way he understood what she was talking about and actually felt sorry that he had put her in this position and made her upset.

"I-I have to go. Thank you for the evening."

With that she got up and started walking home…alone.


	8. Chapter 8

On the way home Amy figured it wouldn't be safe to walk all the way back so she decided to take a bus. While on the bus she thought about what just happened. So many different emotions rushed over her at once. She was angry at Shadow for making the move, she was mad at Rouge for pushing the romance, she felt bad about possibly hurting Shadow's feelings, and she was frustrated with herself and how she couldn't allow herself to be happy. Why was she always in the battle with herself?

After a few stops she got off the bus and headed toward her destination. Instead of going home she headed to Rouge's house. She knocked on her door and after a few moments Rouge opened it slightly surprised at who was there. Before she could even invite Amy in she stormed into the house, threw her purse on the couch, and turned to Rouge.

"This is all your fault!" she screamed. Tears stained with mascara flowed down her face.

"What happened?" her voice was filled with mostly concern but also curiosity. She assumed that Shadow and Amy had broken up.

"He tried to kiss me!"

"Isn't that a good thing?" Rouge asked

"You don't understand!" Amy screamed back "You don't understand what it's like to have someone you loved...someone you loved so much be taken away from you! You don't understand at all and then you try to push this relationship on me! "You just don't know…" Amy stopped screaming and sat down on the couch sobbing. "You just don't know…" she repeated burying her face in her hands.

"No I don't…" Rouge replied calmly "…but he does."

Amy was about to yell at Rouge once again before suddenly realizing she was right. Shadow in his past had experienced the loss and could probably understand how Amy felt.

"Tissue?" Rouge offered Amy a box of Kleenex which she accepted.

"I apologize agian for pushing you into this." Rouge sighed and sat down on an armchair.

"It's okay Rouge." Amy replied quietly wiping tears from her eyes. "You were right about one thing I do…like him very much…" She did not want to say love. "…and to be honest it wasn't just him trying to kiss me I was trying to kiss him too until I realized what I was doing and it just seemed like…too much too soon. Although I loved everything else we have done walking together and holding hands, spending time together at work, and going on dates. I do in fact really like it."

Rouge merely nodded in reply

"But something is just holding me back it's just…" Amy started to cry again "I still miss him, I still love him, and I don't want to replace him."

Rouge came over and gave her friend a hug. "He will never be replaced." She reassured her "There will never be anyone else like him."

Amy started to cry even harder at Sonic's memory. She missed everything about him his smile, his emerald eyes, his willingness to help others, and she even missed his less desirable traits like how he could be annoying at times and how he used to reject her.

Rouge pulled away "If you're uncomfortable with a relationship I understand but Shadow is still your friend and would understand how you feel."

"You're right Rouge." Amy sighed and with that she got up, threw her tissue away, and began heading to the door. "Thank you." She whispered then slowly closed the door and headed back to the bus stop.

After Amy got home she went upstairs and before going to bed herself started going through a box she kept in the corner of her room. Inside the box were various gifts that Sonic gave to her, things that reminded her of him, and pictures.

She pulled out some of the earlier pictures of when they were first dating. Oftentimes Sonic would take Amy to places he had found on his travels. She sighed as she remembered the time they went to see the sunset. They had a picnic in the afternoon on top of a hill and stayed until the sun went down. She put those pictures aside and took out the photo album from their wedding. She started to cry again as she looked through the pictures. Finally she couldn't take it anymore and put the album away. Next she looked through the gifts. There were a few pieces of jewelry and other things. She took out the headband Sonic had gotten her before he left. She stared at the shimmering red jewels and felt the fabric between her fingers. Amy allowed herself to mourn a little more then she knew what she wanted to do...

The next morning Amy was getting ready to meet Shadow in the park that afternoon. She had called him earlier and asked him to meet her because she wanted to talk about everything that was going on. She hoped that Rouge was right and that he would understand.

Shadow was already sitting on the park bench waiting for her when Amy arrived. He looked up and smiled at her but she just frowned and looked at her shoes. Shadow looked down and frowned too he had guessed what this was about and although he understood why he wasn't looking forward to what he thought he was about to hear.

Amy sat down next to him and was silent for a moment but the began to speak. "Hello Shadow I just…I think we need to talk."

Shadow tried to hide his sadness he knew what that meant or at least he thought he did. Despite this he wanted to hear what Amy had to say and wanted her to be comfortable talking to him. "What is it Amy?" He asked

"First of all I want to apologize for last night." Amy started to say. She didn't know what else to say about that topic to she moved on to something else.

"Don't get me wrong Shadow I really enjoy the time we spend together. I mean it I really do but it's just…" Her eyes filled with tears that landed on her skirt. "I-I don't feel right about it sometimes because…I mean I know he would want me to be happy but at the same time…"

"…you don't want anyone to replace him." Amy looked up somewhat surprised.

"I know how you feel…I felt the same way once although it was somewhat different." His love for Maria was very different from the way Amy loved Sonic but it was love nonetheless.

"Maria was a great friend…she was like a sister to me." He shed a few tears in her memory "Whenever I first came here I didn't want to get close to anyone because like you I didn't want to replace her and I also didn't want to experience that loss again. Over time I decided to open up to people because like you said I knew she would want me to be happy although nobody could ever replace her. Also of course some people might not want to start knew relationships after someone they loved dearly is gone and that's okay too as long as they are happy."

Amy was both stunned and relieved. "I feel exactly the same way."

Shadow nodded then started to get up. "I completely understand if you don't want to continue this relationship…" he started to get up but Amy stopped him.

"But I do." With that she closed her eyes and leaned in for a kiss which Shadow gratefully and revealingly accepted.

After they parted Amy looked into Shadow's eyes both filled with tears although this time they were happy ones and then quickly hugged Shadow.

"Thank you…" She whispered "Thank you for everything."


	9. Chapter 9

Throughout the rest of the year Amy and Shadow's relationship continued to grow. Amy still mourned Sonic but she was able to move on with her life and if she ever wanted to talk about it Shadow was there for her.

The two along with Rouge continued to work as a team at G.U.N. They successfully completed many missions and eventually found all seven chaos emeralds earning themselves a promotion. Later in the year Silver and Blaze got married. With their friends getting married Shadow and Amy secretly wondered about the subject themselves. Shadow thought about asking Amy to marry him but he wasn't sure if she was ready or wanted to after what happened with Sonic. Amy thought about getting married as well and continuing to move on with her life but she was in fact apprehensive about it. They tried to avoid the subject instead focusing on their jobs and dating but it was still in the back of their minds.

Now that they had found the chaos emeralds their next task was to distribute them to a few selected people who were in need of them. They gave one to Tails for use on some of his machinery, they gave two to Silver so that he could use them to try and restore his world, and soon they would be giving two to Knuckles to guard. It seemed like a simple mission but the commander warned them to be careful and keep it a secret because someone could still be after the emeralds which was part of the reason why they were being separated.

To make the mission look as casual as possible Amy and Rouge decided they should have lunch together with Knuckles and Julie-Su. That way people wouldn't suspect the transfer. Shadow just wanted to get the job done but he knew the girls were right. They had to make sure no one would suspect anything.

"Come on Shadow this could be fun." Amy tried to persuade him as they walked across the bridge to Angel Island. Finally they reached the house Knuckles had built for himself and his wife and knocked on the door.

Julie-Su let them inside and they got started with lunch. Knuckles and Shadow ate silently not having much to talk about while the girls were talking so much they almost forgot about the mission.

"Oops I forgot to get the pitcher." Knuckles got up and headed towards the basement.

"I'll help you with that." Shadow got up and followed him.

Knuckles didn't really forget the pitcher. They were actually heading to the basement so that way Shadow could give him the emeralds. After the transfer Knuckles would put them in a safe.

"So how's it going with you and Amy?" Knuckles asked Shadow as he opened the safe.

"We're doing fine." Shadow replied he was surprised that Knuckles would ask a question like that. He didn't really want to talk about it so he changed the subject back to the mission.

"Are you sure that safe is secure?" he asked

"Yes the emeralds will be perfectly safe." Knuckles locked the emeralds inside and grabbed the "forgotten" pitcher and went back upstairs to finish lunch.

Later that evening Shadow and Amy were taking another walk in the park together. Summer was ending and the leaves were starting to change color and fall to the ground. Amy once again was thinking about marriage. Over time she had grown to love Shadow and she was becoming more sure that she wanted to marry him someday but she still didn't truly know. She also didn't know what he thought about it either. Maybe he didn't want to settle down.

Shadow actually felt the same way about Amy. Until he met her he couldn't picture himself settling down with anyone but he was sure he would be happy with her. He didn't want to ask her though and scare her off but this was something he was starting to think about all the time.

They took a break on a bench and Shadow decided to casually bring it up. If she was truly opposed to it then he would just forget about it and continue the relationship as it was but he just wanted to know.

"Hey Amy have you ever thought about...getting married?"

"Yes" Amy blurted out without even thinking.

"Really?" Shadow asked surprised

"Yes but...I wasn't sure what you thought about it and even though I like the idea I don't really know...but it's been almost two years since he passed you know...and I want to move on with my life but I'm still unsure. I think I want to be married...again but I'm still so confused."

Shadow nodded "I understand take as much time as you want to think about it but if you want I have no objections to it but if you don't want to that's okay. I just like spending time with you."

"Thank you Shadow." Amy was touched she couldn't believe that Shadow cared about her so much and that he understood her so well...She decided to drop the subject for now but she knew she would have to give it some serious thought but for now just being there with him was enough.


	10. Chapter 10

Amy spent the rest of the year thinking about it and in early winter she decided that she wanted to get married. Shadow purposed to her on Christmas and they decided to have the wedding in the spring. It wouldn't take very long to prepare for the wedding because neither Amy or Shadow wanted anything too elaborate.

During all of this Amy still remembered Sonic and their marriage. Whenever she went to pick up her dress (which was off white with no veil as this was her second wedding.) she felt a little guilty but then she remembered how happy and excited she was about marrying Shadow and she knew Sonic would want that for her.

One day Shadow and Amy went to the mall to look for centerpieces and other things when they passed a woman with a fussy crying baby.

"How annoying." Shadow muttered

"Shadow its just a baby it doesn't know any better."

"I don't like kids." he whispered

This troubled Amy a bit. She didn't mind kids and she had thought about having her own someday back when she was married to Sonic. They didn't talk about it much because they were just recently married but she thought about it sometimes. She didn't really think about having kids with Shadow though so she figured it wasn't that important to her. She didn't need to have kids to be happy she just wanted to be with him.

"Where did you say the party store was?" Shadow asked looking at his store directory pamphlet. He didn't go to malls much so he had no idea where he was going.

"Just keep going straight ahead." She knew the place so well she didn't even need a map. They headed to the store and picked out their centerpieces then went out for a romantic dinner.

"Hey Shadow I've been thinking how about after we get married and you move in we could redecorate the house." Amy suggested. Shadow was currently living in an apartment and would move into Amy's house after they got married. Amy wanted to redecorate her house not only because it would be fun but she also wanted to get rid of some of the memories of her and Sonic. She didn't want to forget him completely but she wanted a fresh start.

"Sure we could do that." Shadow replied He didn't really care either way but Amy was apparently excited about it so he would be more than willing to redecorate with her.

Amy got right to work on it the next day asking Shadow if he could come with her to the hardware store to pick out some paints.

"Amy...It there a reason why you want to redecorate your house all of a sudden?"

"It's nothing really." Amy replied she didn't want Shadow to think that she didn't want to be with him or something because she really did. She just wanted a change. It would just feel so strange to her if everything looked the same as it did whenever she was married to Sonic.

"Are you sure?" Shadow was pretty sure there was something else to it. "If there's something bothering you we can talk about it."

Amy thought about snapping back with a "No there's nothing wrong okay!" but she decided to just tell him everything. He would understand.

"Have you ever thought about moving?" he asked

"I've thought about it but that house was a gift I don't want to sell it."

"Are you sure that you will be comfortable living there?"

"Yes I'm sure. I just want to redecorate it a bit. To make it feel a little different that's all."

"Alright then if you are truly sure. I just want you to be happy."

"Thanks Shadow that really means a lot."

They spent the next couple of months painting and redecorating. In the end the house looked beautiful.

"It perfect for us." Amy sighed kissing Shadow on the cheek after so much doubt and tears she was so excited to start her new life...


	11. Chapter 11

Shadow and Amy's wedding day had finally arrived. Amy was up early that morning getting herself ready. She was going to the salon to get her hair done then Rouge would be coming over to do her makeup. She wondered what Shadow would be doing today...

Shadow got up early that morning as well. He had an important errand to run that morning then he had to come back to his apartment, put on his suit, and go to the park where they would have the wedding. They had taken so many walks there so they decided it would be the perfect place to get married.

He took a look around his apartment. A lot of his stuff was packed up into boxes. He would be staying here and finishing out his rent for the rest of the week and then he would move into Amy's house. After he moved in they would go on their honeymoon and then they had to go back to work.

Shadow finished getting ready and went to the store to pick up some artificial flowers then headed over to the graveyard and placed them on Maria's headstone. He wished she could be here today.

Meanwhile Amy had finished getting her hair done and had just gotten home to find that Rouge was already there.

"I figured I'd better show up early." She said

"Good idea I don't want to be late. Vanilla and Cream will be coming over here pretty soon."

The two girls headed up to Amy's room. Amy sat down in front of her vanity dresser and Rouge began applying her makeup.

"So are you excited?" Rouge asked

"Absolutely I can't wait."

"You've done a good job on the house."

"Thanks Shadow and I worked really hard on ti."

Rouge laughed "I can't honestly imagine Shadow redecorating a house!"

"I couldn't either at first but he doesn't seem to mind it too much. He liked the way it turned out too."

"I didn't think he cared about things like that."

"I didn't either but he cares about a lot more than you think."

"All finished!" Rouge exclaimed "What do you think?"

"You did a great job I love it! Thank you Rouge!"

Just then the doorbell rang

"Vanilla and Cream are already here!" Amy gasped

"I'll go get the door. You go get your dress on."

Rouge left the room and Amy pulled her wedding dress out of the closet. She quickly put it on and took a quick look at herself before heading to the living room.

"Amy you look gorgeous!" Vanilla exclaimed as Amy walked down the stairs.

Amy blushed "Thank you Vanilla. All of you look great."

Cream and Rouge were wearing matching pink bridesmaid dresses. Vanilla was wearing a dark pink suit.

"Is everything ready?" Vanilla asked.

Amy nodded "Everything it all set up in the park. We'll have the wedding and reception there and the cake is going to be delivered and I'm all ready to go. I got my hair done, Rouge did my make up, I've got my dress on, and I have all my accessories Shadow bought me a new necklace with a blue pendant. So that covers both something new and something blue. For something old I'm wearing one of my old bracelets and Rouge let me borrow a pair of long gloves."

Vanilla looked up at the clock "It's almost time to go. Are you ready Amy?

"Yep" Amy replied "Like I said everything is in order."

"No I meant are _you_ really ready to get married?"

"Yes" Amy answered without hesitation. "I know things were really difficult at first but I'm so happy now . I can hardly wait for us to start our lives together."

"I wish you both the best Amy." Vanilla replied "Now we had better get going."

Later Shadow stood at the end of the altar waiting for his bride. He double checked his pocket to make sure he had the wedding rings and sighed with relief when he felt the velvet box. Suddenly the wedding music began to play and the bridesmaids began to walk down the aisle. Then all of the guests stood up as Amy proceeded to walk down the aisle soon after.

Shadow smiled at her and she smiled back. Amy reached the altar and the couple exchanged vows and rings. After their kiss Shadow picked Amy up and carried her to the reception area which was only a few feet away.

At the reception Shadow and Amy posed for pictures and socialized with the guests although Amy did most of the talking because Shadow wasn't very sociable. Later the two cut the cake and opened presents.

Finally the sun began to set and it was time to go home. Knuckles was going to pick up the presents and drop them off in Amy's garage. Shadow and Amy would go through them later. The last of the guests had left and everything had been put away so Shadow took Amy's hand and warped her to her house which would soon be theirs. Then he would warp himself back to his apartment.

"Today was wonderful." Amy sighed

"Yes it was." He normally didn't like parties but this was special and he had a good time.

"I love you Shadow"

"I love you too Amy" he kissed her goodnight and warped away.


	12. Chapter 12

"Are you taking another day off work?" Shadow asked Amy as he got himself ready.

"Yeah" Amy whispered in reply. She hadn't been feeling well the past couple of days and had been off work.

"Maybe you should see a doctor. Do you want me to take off and go with you?" Shadow asked concerned.

"I'll be okay." she reassured him

"Alright but if you aren't better soon I will take you and do not hesitate to call if you need me while I'm at work. I will try to get back home as quickly as possible. See you after work." with that he warped away.

As soon as he disappeared Amy picked up her phone and called Cream.

"Hi Amy" Cream answered

"Hey Cream um could go out and get me a pregnancy test and can I take it at your house?" Amy asked nervously.

"Wait you mean you think you could be...Oh Amy that's great but why do you want to take it here?

"Cream please just do it and for your information no this isn't great! It's complicated actually I'll explain later but please help me! Amy cried her voice panicky.

"Oh okay Amy I'm sorry." Cream apologized realizing how upset Amy was "I'll ask Mom to get one right away. Come over anytime OK bye."

Cream headed to the kitchen where her Mom was washing dishes.

"Hey Mom could you please go get a pregnancy test?"

"Cream!" Vanilla exclaimed in shock dropping a dish on the floor which broke into a million pieces.

"Oh no Mom its not for me its for Amy!" Cream reassured her Mom as she got a dustpan to clean up the broken dish.

"Oh thank goodness," Vanilla sighed with relief "but why does Amy need her to get me a test? Its not that I mind but can't she get one and take it herself?"

"I don't know she just told me it's complicated and she'll explain later."

"I see..." Vanilla whispered exchanging a sad look with Cheese and then back at Cream. "I'll go to the pharmacy right now. You can call and tell her to come over."

Amy arrived at the house shortly after Vanilla got back with the test.

"How are you Amy?" Vanilla asked

"I don't know it depends on the results." Amy replied as she read the instructions and went into the bathroom to take the test then she came out and sat with Cream, Vanilla, and Cheese in the living room while she waited for the results.

"So what's the matter?" Vanilla asked she had a suspicion of what was wrong but she wanted to hear from Amy herself what was going on.

"I think I might be pregnant but Shadow said he doesn't like kids."

"Are you sure that's what he said?" Cream asked

"That's what he said exactly!" she replied

"Oh dear..." Vanilla whispered

"I'm going to go check now..." Amy got up and headed toward the bathroom taking a deep breath before reading the results and then screamed.

"Amy are you okay?" Cream asked as she Vanilla and Cheese ran to her.

"It's positive! What will I do? What is he leaves me? What will I do?" Amy cried as she crouched on the bathroom floor and sobbed.

"It will be okay Amy. If he doesn't want it you can come to us and we'll help you take care of it." Vanilla assured her "He might stay though he might change his mind if its his own but we will help you no matter what."

"Thank you Vanilla." Amy got up and wiped the tears from her eyes "I'm still worried though I don't want to lose him."

"I know you don't but you have to go home and tell him. Let us know how it goes. We'll drop you off."

After Amy got home she made another phone call this time to G.U.N. One way or another she knew that being pregnant she couldn't work there anymore so she called the commander to resign. She would miss her job terribly but she would find something else later. She told the commander why but asked him not tell Shadow or Rouge. She wanted to tell Shadow herself and she knew Rouge couldn't keep her mouth shut and would blurt it out to Shadow if she knew. Amy didn't want him to hear it like that. After she got off the phone she lied down on the couch and fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

"I don't want anything to do with this. I'm leaving." Shadow picked up his bags and was about to head out the door.

"Oh Shadow please don't leave me to raise it by myself. I thought you loved me!" Amy begged

"I already told you before. I don't like kids. I'll send you support checks but otherwise I'm done with you." he slammed the door behind him.

"No!" Amy shouted waking up with a start.

"Amy are you alright?" Shadow immediately came over to comfort her. He had actually gotten home from work not too long ago and was in the living room waiting for Amy to wake up. The scary scenario had only been a nightmare.

Amy was relieved although she was still worried her dream would come to pass. "I'm OK I think." she replied her voice shaky.

"Do you have a fever?" he asked placing his hand on her forehead. "That can cause nightmares sometimes."

"No...I found out what was going one." Amy sighed

"What is wrong?" Shadow asked growing concerned

"I-i'm not sure how you're going to take t-this." Amy stammered

Shadow gently took her hand. "I'll be here for you no matter what." he reassured her. He was about ready to start crying himself expecting to hear the worst. He assumed Amy had discovered she had a terrible disease. After all that he had lost in his past he couldn't bear the thought of losing Amy. Their past six months of marriage had been wonderful and he didn't want that to end especially like like that. Despite this he knew that no matter what it was she would need his support. He would have to be strong for her.

"Do you really mean that?" she asked growing a little more optimistic

"Of course I do."

Amy took a deep breath "Shadow...I'm pregnant."

It took a moment for Shadow to process the news. He sat there wide eyed for a while then asked "Is that all?"

"What do you mean is that all?" Amy asked angrily

Shadow reached over and hugged her leaving Amy confused.

"Shadow what are you doing?"

"Amy...It's just that from what you were saying I thought I was going to lose you. He explained as he continued hugging her and stroking her hair.

"Oh" she replied "I'm sorry to scare you it's just that..."

"I know you are upset" Shadow interrupted "but everything will be OK. We'll just give the baby up for adoption." Although this event would interrupt their blissful marriage Shadow knew that pregnancy wasn't necessarily a death sentence and they would still have their lives together.

"Actually Shadow I was hoping we could keep it." Amy whispered

Shadow pulled away and gave her a surprised look. "You want to keep it?"

"I've actually thought about kids but I didn't want them too badly or anything...but you said you didn't like them so I just forgot about it. Although I think it would be nice to have a family together. I was so scared to tell you today Shadow. I thought you might leave me."

"I'm not going to leave you" he reassured her "but I honestly don't think it would be a very good idea to keep it. I know you want to but I think the baby would be better off with someone else."

"What are you talking about?"

"Amy look at me. I'm not the type of person that should be raising a kid. The kid would hate me. I'm not nurturing or any of those other things a parent is supposed to be and I wouldn't be able to take care of it properly. It would be better off somewhere else."

"I don't think that's true. I think that deep down you're a very loving person and that's why I married you."

Shadow was touched "Still Amy raising a child is very different..."

"I understand Shadow." she interrupted then sighed "A child needs to be loved and cherished and if you don't think you could do that then perhaps you're right. It would be better off with someone else. Even though I want it so much..." she buried her head in her hands and cried.

Shadow felt awful although he did not like the idea of raising a kid. He couldn't deny her something she wanted so badly.

"Alright then Amy let's keep it."

"What?" she asked looking up and wiping her eyes.

"We'll keep it. We can find a way to make it work. I don't know what to do but it'll do my best...to be a good Dad." Shadow was surprised at his own words. He had a hard time imagining hilself as a doting father.

"Do you really mean that?" she asked

"Of course I do."

Amy squealed with delight and hugged him. "Don't worry Shadow you're not going to regret this! You're going to love it and it's going to love you I promise."

He could only hope she was right.

**In case you are wondering no this is not the unexpected thing mentioned in the description that will be coming later. Also could anyone give me some writing tips? Something in this story feels a little sub-par but I'm not quite sure what it is. Can anyone help me out? Thanks.**


	14. Chapter 14

**IMPOTANT ANNOUNCEMENT! This story has been MAJORLY EDITED! I have edited all the chapters and changed the plot a bit. I got rid of the war thing and now Sonic seemingly died in an attack by Doctor Eggman. I edited a lot (sorry it took me so long) so you need to go back and read everything from the beginning. You may notice this chapter looks familiar. This was originally part of a previous chapter but I added some substance to other chapters and so now it's here.** **Also I would really like some helpful Critique. Is the grammar off? Does Amy cry to much? Is Shadow too submissive? Personalities changed too much? Anything else I can improve on? Please let me know thank you. :) Also with all the editing things kind of got messed up with wording and even type style. If you guys could point out specifics so that way I can fix them that would be great. **

The next few weeks were tense. Even though Shadow had told Amy that he would never leave her and that he would help her raise their child, she knew that deep down Shadow was not happy about it.

Amy unlike Shadow was in a better mood today. Normally because she wasn't working Amy was very bored and lonely but today she had plans. Rouge was off today so they would both be going shopping Amy was going to need maternity clothes before long.

"Do you need anything while I'm gone?" Amy asked Shadow before she headed out the door. He was off too but Amy insisted that he didn't need to go shopping with them because he would be bored.

"No I don't need anything." he replied. In reality Shadow would be bored whether he went shopping with them or not. With both of them gone he would be stuck with nothing to do. He didn't really talk to anyone else besides them.

"Alright then I'll be back soon." Amy closed the door and left.

Shadow sighed and started to think about everything that had been happening recently. He felt bad that Amy had to quit her job. He really missed working with her. She also seemed so sad lately. He knew she was upset with him because he was not excited about having a baby. Shadow wanted to make Amy happy but this time he wasn't really sure how to go about it. He already promised to stay with her and help her but he wasn't sure of what else he could do.

It was a nice day so he decided to go out for a walk in the park. Shadow went his usual route then decided to take a moment to stop in front of one of the areas he and Amy usually avoided...the playground. There were lots of kids out today running, playing, and having fun. Shadow took a quick glance then walked away.

_Maybe this isn't so bad. _He thought to himself _Maybe we can take the kid here someday._

Shadow got an idea and ran off to Angel island. Knuckles had a kid, a daughter named Lara-SU so maybe he could give him some advice.

"What are you doing here?" Knuckles asked when Shadow arrived. Unless there was some type of emergency, mission, or if Amy came to visit Shadow didn't come to Angel island much.

"Actually there was something I wanted to talk to you about. I could use some advice." This was hard for Shadow to admit. He prided himself in being the ultimate life form and not needing anyone's help.

Knuckles raised an eyebrow "About what?"

Shadow explained everything about how he didn't think he could be a good father and how he didn't like children very much. He told him how upset Amy was and how he wanted to make it right and save their marriage.

"Amy's been through so much." Shadow sighed "She deserves to be happy."

"Then you are going to have to get a new perspective about the whole situation." Knuckles told him. "Kids are a lot of work but there are lots of great parts too. It gets a little easier as they get older and can do more for themselves. As for being a good parent nobody is perfect and you will make a mistake from time to time but you just have to do your best. For now just try to be more enthusiastic believe it or not you have a lot to look forward to and maybe you could pick up some books on parenting. They helped us."

Shadow thanked Knuckles and ran off to the bookstore. He was determined to be a good parent and make Amy happy. Even if he still wasn't fond of the idea.

Amy was already home when Shadow got back from the store with bags full of books and magazines.

"Where have you been? What is in all those bags?" she asked

"I went to the bookstore to get some parenting books. I already started looking at this one magazine." He pulled it out of one of the bags and handed it to Amy "It has a lot of nice furniture in there. I know it is a bit early but maybe we should start looking anyway."

Amy was shocked "You mean you're actually interested? I thought you didn't want to have a baby?"

"Oh it will be great. Especially since I'm having it with you." he sat down and gave her a kiss then continued to go through the bags of books. He knew he had a lot to learn.

**Like I said please go back and reread everything because it has been greatly edited.**


End file.
